


Dark

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 22 of 30<br/>Prompt: Dark<br/>Character: Chris Argent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

The shadows along the wall covered most of the room, only allowing bits of light from the streetlamps to glide in.  
He was alone, and the quiet echoed all the reasons he was alone.  
Allison, Victoria, his father, Kate.  
Bits of his life darkened and shadowed.  
Allison was the only one who could be saved, taken from the darkness and shown the light.  
But she didn't want light.  
She wanted the shadows his family had dwelled in for centuries , the things that went bump and dragged you into the depths of the darkness with them.  
He wanted her safe.   
But if she no longer wanted safe, he would be her soldier.  
Her guardian.  
Her sword.  
He chocked back the rest of his whiskey.  
It tasted sour as he walked up the staircase.  
He needed rest.  
His queen awaited, her pet at her feet.


End file.
